Bring Back the Fire
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: A hard christmas. A new year. An old love. Kurt&Blaine.
1. Somethings Missing

Hey guys! So i kinda died... lol. But, i`m gonna try to make a triumphant comeback! And i`m gonna start it off with a new story. A glee story (:

So this is gonna be my first attempt at a glee story. So bear with me. I`ll catch on to characters later on.

Keep in mind, everyone is in university now, or finished university so about 23-24 years old.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>New York, New York.<p>

The rain gently kissed the window as it poured, sending its song out to the world. A sigh was drawn from the soft pink lips of a distraught young man. He gazed towards the window, watching the rain pour. He gently traced circles on his knee, closing his eyes. Memories flooded his brain, surrounding him. Today was an anniversary.

The anniversary of the day they first met.

Kurt opened his eyes and stood up, walking to the door. He opened his door and stood on his balcony of his home, looking over New York City. A tear fell from his eye. He remembered parting from his true love years ago when they graduated at McKinley, and Kurt has not forgotten the perfection that is Blaine Anderson.

Kurt turned his head to the sky, the rain pouring on his face. He opened his mouth and softly began to sing.

_`Heart beats fast` _Kurt`s tears came to a still as he closed his eyes.

`_Colors and promises`_ He looked up to the sky, the memories of his first kiss with the amazing boy running through his head.

_`How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid To fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...` _He gripped the bar railings of the balcony and let go, returning inside, water dripping as he walked towards a picture on the counter. He picked it up and looked at the smiling faces of him and Blaine. He stroked the photo, his tears falling onto it`s glass frame.

_`One step closer...` _Tears fell from his eyes as he put the picture frame down, his memories flooding him. He sat down on his couch and curled up, the rain pounding against the windows. Blaine`s voice, Blaine`s touch, his scent, his laugh, his everything was haunting Kurt. Kurt`s tears began to cascade faster down his porcelain face as he leaned his head back, choking on his tears.

`Oh, god Blaine...`

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, also in New York, New York...<p>

`No, do it again!`

`But, I-`

`NO! No throwing your but`s in my face!`

Blaine sighed softly as his director shouted.

`I think you need to work on your wording Francine...`

`I do not care about my wording, Blaine, what I care about is you are lacking in what you need to feel. To express for us now!`

Blaine sighed.

`And what`s that.`

`Love, true love!`

Blaine grew silent. His thoughts were catching up with him.

Francine stepped towards him.

`Haven`t you ever looked at someone, and just knew that they were the one? Where their smile took your breaths away?`

Blaine`s eyes glazed over and his lip quivered. The same voice, the same face was what kept replaying through his memories. His chest tightened. A little lump began to grow in his throat.

`Blaine?`

Blaine shook his head, walking over to the edge of the stage and grabbing his coat.

`I`m sorry, I think i`m done for today. Good night, Francine.`

He walked out the doors of the broadway theatre and walked down the street, in the pouring rain. He hadn`t expected rain today due to the sun this morning. He was fine with the teardrops of she sky falling upon him at this time; the way he felt, it was a subtle comfort.

He bit his lip, making fists in his pockets as he walked. He couldn`t stop thinking about Kurt. He hadn`t been able to since they parted. Kurt was his true love, and he so easily left him behind. They both cried plenty, neither wanting to let go of the other, but Blaine was offered a place in a school in Paris for future theatre performers. He accepted the offer, and had to leave his heart in Ohio. He hadn`t kept in contact with Kurt. Kurt had done the same. They just let go, cutting each other off completely; they felt it would be easier this way.

All Blaine could think of is how much harder it was not hearing Kurt`s voice.

He had no idea where Kurt was. What he was doing. What he was like now.

Blaine swallowed, tears filling his eyes.

Or who he was with.

He finally made it to his apartment, opening the door, and walked inside, slowly shutting the door behind him. He slid to the floor, tears falling down his face.

`Kurt... I miss you...`


	2. Only Thought it was in Our Dreams

Hey again. So, I don`t really have much to say so i`m just gonna get to writing. (:

* * *

><p>The birds sang cheerfully as the sun began to rise, dancing in through the window pane, seeping out onto Blaine Anderson`s body, warming him. He let out a soft sigh and sat up, pushing his covers off. The sun had awoken him from a wonderful dream; a dream of the past.<p>

His past with Kurt.

His eyes flickered downwards, wavering slightly, but he stood, heading to his closet to grab sweats and a muscle shirt, as well as his iPod and earphones. It was time to go for a run, something he had been neglecting for a while. He put them on, splashing his face with water and brushing his teeth, and placed his earphones into his ears. A content smile came about him when Katy Perry`s `Teenage Dream`came through; the first song he had ever sung in front of Kurt.

He jogged down the stairs of his apartment, opened his front door and locked it behind him, and began to run in the morning sun.

* * *

><p>Kurt lazily leaned on his balcony, not wishing to do anything at all that day. He supposed he could do to get out for once this week; he had a holiday for the next few weeks from his modeling job, so he was bored as could be. He went to his closet and grabbed some black and white plaid pants along with white boots, and a white shirt with a gray vest with his old favorite chain and scissors chained to it. He put them all on, grabbing his phone and his wallet, and walked out his door.<p>

He strolled down the street, softly humming to himself, heading towards his favorite coffee shop. He stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green. His ears perked up as he heard someone humming the tune to Katy Perry`s `Teenage Dream`. He froze for a moment and turned around, looking everywhere, but the sound had stopped. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He ignored the soft air blown towards him by the jogger running by, and turned back, seeing the light was green. He began to take the steps once again, shrouded in his thoughts.

He turned a corner, now walking on a less crowded street. He loved this area of town. New York was a big city, a very big city indeed. That much he knew before he came, and it did take him a long time to get around; but when he found this slightly more secluded little area with an adorable little coffee shop, he was content. He walked inside, the soft jingle of bells signifying his entrance. People glanced over and gawked, and Kurt politely smiled. He was getting used to those reactions, being a famous model now. It wasn`t the same as his dream of broadway, but it was still amazing. He walked up to the counter and the boy`s eyes lit up.

`Mr. Hummel, you`re back!`

Kurt softly laughed.

`Tony, how many times must I tell you, call me Kurt. I`m not that famous. Besides, when I come here, i`m just Kurt.`

Tony smiled softly, his dark eyes softening. `That`s all i`d ever ask.`

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question the seemingly, and quite possibly suggestive sentence. Before he could speak again, Tony had handed him his coffee, the exact thing he got every time he came here. Kurt smiled, reaching for his wallet, but Tony slapped his hand.

`You haven`t been here in a while,`He smiled softly again, his gorgeous teeth showing, `It`s on the house, _Kurt.`_

Kurt thanked him, then turned to go sit on one of the benches outside. He felt a thickness growing in his chest; the way Tony had said his name did not sound right. It actually sounded very, very wrong. Kurt`s thoughts were interrupted, as in the blink of an eye, he was on the ground.

Kurt hadn`t registered what happened before he realized his hand was covered in boiling coffee.

`Ow, fuck!`

The man that had tripped and ran into him shook his head and sat up.

`Oh my god, I am so so sorry, are you o...` The voice stopped, frozen, halted in time.

`...Kurt?`

Kurt froze, looking up slowly. He knew that voice. That tenderness. His jaw dropped. He definitely knew those eyes. Tears welled up in his own grey eyes; they used to be blue, but for the past few years they lost their color. His cheeks flushed and his hands shook as he stared into the older man`s eyes.

`...B...Blaine?`

Blaine dully nodded, frozen just the same as Kurt, tears in his own eyes as well. He couldn`t believe it. Neither of them could.

`Is this really happening?`The two of them spoke at the same time, then laughed softly. Blaine stood, reaching his hand out to Kurt. He helped Kurt back onto his feet, and when he did, Kurt didn`t let go of his hand. They stared at each other`s hands, then glanced back into each other`s eyes. Kurt bit his lip, tears swelling up even more in his eyes, and he couldn`t take it anymore. He stepped towards the boy, throwing his arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder, and Blaine automatically placed his arms around the slimmer boy`s waist, snuggling into his soft porcelain skin.

`I-I missed you so much Blaine, all these years, this whole time, all I w-wanted was to see you again...` Kurt`s tears were choking him, he was so happy, yet all this sadness was pouring out, all the sadness of not seeing Blaine for so long.

Blaine smiled against his skin, tightening his hold on Kurt.

`Me too Kurt... All I could think about was you... I tried meeting other people but I couldn`t do it.. All i wanted was you.`

They pulled back slightly, staring into each other`s eyes. It was a dream come true. But Kurt was still scared. Kurt stepped back a little, looking at the ground, shaking.

`What... What if you leave me again. I don`t want you to leave again, Blaine...`

`Kurt... I don`t want to leave.`

Kurt sniffled softly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

`I don`t think i`d be even ready to jump back into a relationship again.`

`I don`t want to.`

Kurt looked at him, apalled. Blaine just smiled softly.

`I want to take you out on dates, get to know you again, earn your trust back, and deserve the honor of being your boyfriend again, Kurt. That`s what I want to do.`

Kurt smiled softly, letting out a breath. `That... That sounds lovely.`

Blaine wiped another stray tear away from the corner of his mouth.

`You`re lovely. That much is still the same.`

Kurt softly smiled, blushing, and Blaine grinned, happy to know he could still get that reaction from the boy. Blaine blinked as his cell phone went off, and he pulled up, answering the call.

`Hello?... Oh.. Yes. Yes... I remember... Uh-huh... Yes, I know. I`ll work on it... Tomorrow? Okay.. Okay. Yeah. Yes, Goodbye, Francine.`

Blaine hung up, sighing softly. Kurt tilted his head.

`Who was that?`

Blaine smiled. `My director, Francine. I`m performing for the first time on broadway in the next few weeks here.`

Kurt`s eyes sparkled.

`Really?`

Blaine just laughed, nodding.

`Really.`

The two began to walk away, Kurt not even caring his white shirt was stained with coffee, and Blaine not caring he was dripping with sweat.

The two were happy. Happy with just talking, catching up with each other`s lives, old memories, and just being with each other. They were glad to be together once again.

* * *

><p>Okay,that`s where i feel this chapter should end.<p>

So, i might write the next chapter today as well. Just because i can. And i really don`t want to go downstairs and talk to my family. (yaaaay for being antisocial.)

Review (:

Echo.


	3. This is Reality

okay, so i`m mad right now because i typed this all out... then my computer crashed. and i hadn`t saved it yet. So, i have to START OVER. YAAAAY.

okay, here we go again...

* * *

><p>`Well, this is my stop,`Blaine smiled softly,`I should probably shower and head to the theatre.`<p>

Kurt nodded, weakly smiling back.

`Right, yes, the.. The theatre...`

There was a strange moment of silence. Both of them were looking at the ground, as if they were both afraid to say the wrong thing. Blaine looked up, staring at the beauty that is Kurt Hummel. He gazed at him and a soft blush grazed his cheeks. Kurt felt his soft gaze and looked over, and the softness and love he could see in his eyes made him blush. Blaine grinned one of his gorgeous grins, taking one of Kurt`s hands and placing a gentle kiss on it.

`I`ll call you, Kurt.`

Kurt smiled. `Yes. Bye, Blaine.`

The two went their separate ways, and Kurt happily hummed on his way home. His mind was buzzing with happiness and his stomach was filled with butterflies; he felt like he was back at high school. His thoughts of happiness were interuptted, and soon enough he was back at his apartment. He walked in, closing the door behind him, heading up the stairs to his bedroom. He pulled off his coffee-stained shirt and pants, walking to the closet to find new apparel. He stopped, glancing in the mirror. He grazed his fingers over the dark purple scars covering his chest and stomach, and the softer, lighter pink ones on his wrists.

He began to breathe heavier as flashbacks of the past overcame him.

_`GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!`_

`No,`Kurt`s voice was shaking badly, his body quivering, `no...`

_Kurt screamed as he was thrown into the wall, his nose bleeding heavily and his forehead bruised. He curled up in a ball on the floor, screaming in fear and crying. His own father who he thought loved him so much was having a mental breakdown, and he was the victim. Burt screamed at him various profanities, going completely insane. He kicked Kurt in the jaw, and Kurt bit down on his tongue hard, and he spat out blood, as it was now filling his mouth. He cried, choking on the taste of copper. Finn ran at Burt, but Burt turned and punched him in the stomach. Finn was now winded, curled on the ground, Carole crying loudly in the corner as Burt raged._

_ Burt turned back to Kurt, who was helplessly crying and bleeding._

_ `Stand up.`_

_ `No, please, no more Dad... No more...`_

_ Burt growled. `You talkin`back to me?`_

_ He grabbed Kurt by the hair, opening the door and threw him out. Kurt screamed again as he hit the cement with a sharp, intense, excruciating pain in his arm; he was sure it was broken. The door slammed and Kurt again spat out blood, turning back to see his room light being turned on, and his window forced open. His belongings were soon being thrown out the window, and Kurt`s tears continued to flow. _

_ He didn`t know what he did. But he must have done something awful. _

_ Soon enough all of his belongings were broken and scattered, and he crawled up to a torn up picture. He picked it up, crying softly as he realized it was a picture from when he and Blaine were still together. Blaine was ripped up. _

_ `AND DO NOT COME BACK!`_

_ He looked up at his father as he slammed the window and he bit his lip gently. He grabbed a suitcase and stuffed his most important and favorite belongings in it. His money, some clothes, shoes, pictures, books. He grabbed his keys and walked away, but a soft rapping on a window stopped him. He turned back and saw Finn crying and waving goodbye helplessly. Kurt weakly smiled as he got into his car and drove away._

_ He no longer had a home. _

_ He was now alone. _

`DAD, NO I`M SORRY, TAKE ME BACK!`Kurt shot up from his weak crying position on the ground and he felt his face; no bruises. He looked in the mirror, but only the scars on his body that were left to tell the story of his pain were there.

He sat back against his bed, sniffling. His phone began to play _Born This Way-Lady GaGa_, and he checked the text.

Blaine: Hey beautiful. I had a weird feeling, and I just wanted to tell you, I`m here if you need anyone, okay?

Kurt wiped his nose, sighing shakily.

Kurt: Thank you. You too, Blaine.

Blaine: (:

Kurt laughed softly. The boy could always make him smile. Why couldn`t he be here these past few years? He shook his head.

No. He couldn`t tell Blaine about what happened with his dad. He couldn`t tell him that that`s why he moved here. And he couldn`t tell him he`s lived in two seperate areas of New York.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip. His life had fallen apart after Blaine left. He looked like he had it together but he didn`t. He was scarred, broken, alone...

And was destroyed inside. And he wasn`t sure he could be fixed.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat, relaying his lines with all the love and compassion he could muster, staring into the eyes of the girl he was supposed to love. In reality, Blaine hated her with a passion. She was, for lack of better words, a bitch. He groaned internally as they leaned in for the in-script kiss, and their lips softly pressed together. The lights went down on them, and Francine eagerly clapped.<p>

`Oh, Blaine! That was equisite, the best you`ve done so far. You`re both free, be gone, be gone!`

Blaine fought back the `thank God`that wanted to escape his lips and just started to head back to tell the stage manager to buy the other lead some breath mints; she could use them, and it would make this a lot easier.

`Blaine, oh Bla-aine!`

Blaine rolled his eyes, but plastered on one of his famous smiles as he turned to Courtni.

`What is it, Courtni?`

She smiled, an attempt to be seductive, but it was nothing short of repulsive.

`I was wondering if you`d want to come rehearse at my place sometime, for a little one-on-one,`her eyes flashed dangerously, `_practice.`_

Blaine laughed.

`Well as _nice_ as that sounds,`Blaine made sure his voice was dripping with absolute sarcasm as he spat out those words, `I don`t swing that way.`

Courtni looked disgusted as she huffed off the stage. He shrugged and turned to grab his bag, whispering to the stage manager to buy her some mints. He laughed and nodded as Blaine left out the back door.

Blaine walked down the street to his car. He unlocked and got inside, starting it up. He drove out onto the busy street, his thoughts now turning. He couldn`t figure out why he had such a strange, ominous feeling. He glanced at a flower shop nearby and smiled, turning and parking. He ran inside, smiling at the woman.

`Hi, could you send a dozen red roses to this address...`

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a ring at his doorbell, and turned. He walked down the stairs and opened the front door. He was confused when nobody was there and looked around. He looked down and gasped. There were a dozen beautiful roses sitting on his doorstep. He picked them up, closing the door behind him, reading the card that came with it.<p>

_Kurt, _

_ You know i`m always going to be here. I`m not going to leave again. That`s why i`m giving you eleven real roses, and one fake. Because i want this to last forever, just like the fake one will. _

_ -Blaine_ Anderson

He recognized the beautiful handwriting and blushed, smiling softly. Kurt picked up his phone and began to call Blaine.

_`Hello?`_

`Hello, Blaine.`

_ `Kurt!`_ He could practically hear his voice brighten as Blaine continued, _`What`s up? Did you get them?`_

Kurt smiled. `They`re beautiful.`

Blaine laughed. _`Good, they suit you. `_

Kurt shook his head.

`Hey, um, Blaine?`

_`Yes, Kurt?`_

`I`m kind of bored right now... And i`m not really doing anything... I was wondering if maybe you`d want to come over for dinner or something?`

Blaine paused, then laughed softly. _`I would love that, Kurt. I`ll be over in fifteen minutes.`_

Kurt smiled. `See you then.`He hung up the phone, and began to set the table. He had already been making supper, so that was done. He wasn`t quite sure why he had invited Blaine over. He really wanted to see him, but he did have a bad breakdown today. Worse than he had wanted. He glanced down at the cuts he had made earlier today on his wrist and felt a heavy depression swell in him. He shook his head.

No. Blaine was coming, he was going to have fun. He ran upstairs to grab a black leather band, black goes with anything so it should go well with his oversized purple sweater. It hung over one shoulder gently, and cut off at the elbows. It graced his hips gently and he was wearing tight black jeans, and he knew they left nothing to the imagination. He wasn`t sure how Blaine would react, but he would hopefully approve. He had dressed this way due to comfort, and in Kurt`s opinion this sweater was like draping himself in a purple cloud.

His doorbell suddenly rang and and he jumped a little. He slowly opened the door and hazel eyes met grey. Blaine smiled as Kurt stepped aside to let him in and closed the door. Blaine turned around, blushing as he caught a glimpse at his ass in those jeans. He looked up when Kurt turned around, and Kurt saw the blush. He smiled sheepishly.

`I`m guessing you like it when I dress this way.`

Blaine smiled.

`Kurt, you`d be sexy running around in a paper bag.`

Kurt laughed. `Now now. You know i`m too high grade for paper bags.`

Blaine shook his head, looking around.

`Nice place.`

`It`s practical. It`s better than my-` He froze in mid-sentence. Memories creeped their way in, and Kurt felt sick. Blaine looked at him, confused.

`Kurt? Better than your what?`

Kurt shook his head smiling softly. `Better than having one room to myself in that old house of mine, i love having my own apartment, it`s great, it`s great, all the room I need, all to myself!`He started awkwardly laughing and Blaine just stared. Kurt froze and realized he probably just made a fool of himself.

_`Fuck,`_ He cursed inwardly, _`I can`t tell him anything... I can`t.._`

Blaine smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

`I`m glad you enjoy it, Kurt.`

Kurt stared in awe, but then smile softly, nodding. The oven went off, and Kurt smiled again.

`Sounds like it`s ready. Hungry?`

Blaine nodded slowly, smiling. He sat down as Kurt pulled out the food. He realized it was the special sphagetti Kurt always used to make with Blaine when they were in high school. The same sauce recipe they made up and all the spices and extras and everything. Blaine looked up in awe.

`Kurt,` his voice was breathy and soft, `You remember all the littlest things...`

Kurt smiled waving his hand. `Well, I do have quite the memory.`

Blaine smiled, taking some for himself as Kurt did the same. They ate in silence, enjoying each other`s company. Blaine looked up at Kurt as he cutely slurped one of the noodles into his mouth and Blaine chuckled. Kurt blushed and smiled. Blaine began twirling the pasta on his fork, thinking. He knew something was bothering Kurt. Or something had happened that Kurt wasn`t telling, or didn`t want to tell him. They had only been talking again for, well, today, so he really couldn`t expect him to. But he really wanted Kurt to trust him.

He froze slightly as he felt Kurt`s foot gently slide it`s way onto his. Blaine had taken his shoes off at the door, and he never wore socks, and just now did he realize, Kurt wasn`t either. Blaine looked up at Kurt and recognized that look. It`s the look Kurt gave him every time he was horny after the first time they had sex. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, moving his foot forward as kurt sensually rubbed his leg. Blaine closed his eyes as he scratched him with his toenails. Kurt knew his best turn-ons, and remembered them well. He was the only one who got to know them, ever. And Blaine was thankful.

`Y`know, i`m not really that hungry.`

Blaine looked up at him.

`Well, you made it, you don`t have to eat it...`

Kurt looked up.

`I meant, i`m not that _kind_ of hungry.`

Blaine blushed softly. `O-oh.?`

Kurt stood, walking towards him.

`Mhmm.`

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned his chair to face Kurt. `Then, what kind of hungry are you?`

Kurt put a hand on his cheek, the other on his chest.

`Anderson-hungry.`

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling a slight twitch inside him. Kurt gently bit his ear, and Blaine bit his own lip to keep from making any noise. He pushed back on Kurt gently, standing and kissed him passionately. Kurt kissed back, wrapping his arms around Blaine`s neck, Blaine`s around Kurt`s soft waist. Blaine`s hands traveled down Kurt`s angel-crafted spine, landing on his round ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Kurt growled. Blaine remembered that sound. How turned on he was the first time he heard it. Well, he was very turned on now as well. Kurt pushed him against the wall, pressing their pelvis`together, causing a great friction and the two of them moaned.

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, and Blaine was shocked to see how dark Kurt`s eyes had gotten.

`Kurt,`Blaine`s voice softly called.

Kurt didn`t reply.

`Kurt.` Blaine`s voice was a little louder, more demanding.

Kurt`s eyes flashed and he looked back at blaine. His eyes went back to being grey and he looked down. He saw their pelvis`together, erections rubbing. Kurt squeaked and jumped back. He covered his mouth and stepped back, away from Blaine until he hit his cabinet. He curled up in a ball, covering his eyes. Blaine stepped towards him.

`Kurt, what-`

`Don`t come near me...`

Blaine was shocked. What had just happened?

`Kurt, i`m not going to hurt you. Things can happen and it`s okay, don`t be upset. If you don`t want to do anything I will not and would never force you. You know that.`

Kurt said nothing. He was shaking. He was crying. Blaine was so utterly confused. Kurt used to be shy and scared of being kissed, yes, but never this fragile. Especially with something he initiated. Blaine stepped over to Kurt, picking him up. He picked him up and took him up the stairs to his room. He set him gently down on the bed, laying down next to him, placing his head on Kurt`s shoulder, and his left hand over Kurt`s heart soothingly.

`Kurt,`Blaine`s voice cooed, `I`m never going to judge you for anything that has happened, and i`m still going to be here for you. Did something happen after I left?`

Kurt stiffened, and his sobs continued, and he nodded gently. Blaine`s eyebrows knitted together. He glanced at Kurt`s hands over his eyes and noticed the band on his arm. He gasped when he saw it shift on his arm. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stared in disbelief.

`Oh my god, Kurt, what...`

Kurt looked up at him and Blaine looked into Kurt`s eyes, tears of worry, hurt, confusion, and pain in his eyes. Kurt was confused.

`Blaine, what..?`

Blaine gently took Kurt`s left hand in his own, and pulled down the wristband and Kurt gasped. The cuts under it were deep and one was even still bleeding. Blaine stared at them, crying. He held Kurt`s wrist to his face, his salty tears falling onto it, and he kissed the cuts lovingly. Blaine let go of his arm and looked Kurt in the eye, his voice wavering.

`Kurt, please, never do that again. Please, Kurt. I`m not mad at you, but I want to know, what caused this?`Blaine`s words were geniune, full of love and compassion. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and cuddled against Blaine, who just wrapped his arms around him. After the two calmed down a bit and their breathing was back at a normal pace, Kurt opened his mouth to speak, only in a soft gentle whisper.

`My father had a breakdown, broke my arm and nose and kicked me out, throwing my belongings out the window shortly prior,` Blaine kissed Kurt`s forehead as he felt Kurt`s breath hitch,`and... And... When I moved here... I lived on the exact opposite side of the city... And... last year... I...`

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt`s hair, soothing him and bracing himself for the worst.

`I got raped, Blaine.`

* * *

><p>So, here is the third chapter! please review!<p>

Will Kurt`s way of coping take a turn for the worse? Will Blaine aid him in stopping? Is there a personal aspect for the story behind all this that hits Blaine...?

Keep reading to find out.

-Echo.


End file.
